


《古書堂之書》

by Giovanna_Laurant



Series: 《古書堂與貓的物語》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 散發著木頭清香的書櫃，墨香彌漫的古典空間，悠揚的鋼琴聲從古書堂的角落哼唱著來自遠方的歌謠，那濃郁的芳香，究竟是幻想或是現實的誘惑？在這個國度的街角一隅，三層的英式舊宅的地下，店主今天也和她的貓在一起，靜候來自世界各地的「故事」。——「我喜歡書，喜歡著那些來自不同世界的物語，不管它們是音樂、圖畫還是文字，將它們收錄成冊是我的工作。當然，一直讓我眷戀的，果然還是我的故鄉吧。」以書為生的女性，被捆綁的雙子因緣，一個尋求人生意義的故事，和她的貓一起，在這個古書堂拉開了帷幕。





	1. 《INTERVIEW WITH GIOVANNA》

文：旅人  
受訪者：Giovanna

——晚安，Giovanna小姐，今天的工作也辛苦了呢。真高興妳能答應這次唐突的訪談要求，能夠在離開這裡之前記錄下這麼一個地方的故事，真是太好了。

Giovanna：沒關係的，旅人先生。畢竟是作為借宿的報酬呢。以收集故事為生的古書堂居然能被收錄在別的故事之中什麼的，也算是一個頗為特別的經歷吧？

——呵呵，說的也是呢。或許這就是我被這裡吸引到的原因吧？一邊尋找新聞一邊進入了這裡而迷路什麼的……哎，再說下去時間就要溜走了。那麼我們開始吧，Giovanna小姐，古書堂……實際上是個什麼樣的存在呢？

Giovanna：如你所見，這是一家舊書店。我是從父母的手中將它繼承過來的，什麼時候成立的，為了什麼而成立的，這一點既沒有記錄也沒有從父母口中聽說過，對於父母輩來說這裡是一個賴以為生的地方吧？回收舊書和售賣書，這是日常的業務之一。當然漂書的活動，只要讀者願意，也是可以提供服務的。雖然是家業，但能夠維持到現在，也是愛之所然吧？

——的確，人們都在說紙本會在未來消失，但你依舊選擇了以這種模式經營下去，有沒有考慮過經營成本的問題呢？

Giovanna：哎呀……這個啊。愛並不能成為逃避現實的藉口呢。「有愛就夠了」這種東西終究只是門面話而已，錢並不是最重要的，但錢的地位可不低。因為這樣，我才會將店面改成一半是咖啡室、一半是書店這樣的形式呀。進來的朋友們，可能他們並不是為了買書吧，但能夠從這裏得到一小段閑適的時光，我也能從中獲得某些利益，這可是雙贏呢，雙贏。

——哈哈，說的也是呢。所以也不會出現「代價並非金錢」這種事情呢。

Giovanna：是的，這裡畢竟不是古董店。那種模式的話，我們可是會虧本的。（笑）

——儘管只是開個小玩笑，但關於古董店的話題還是打住吧。深究下去的話Giovanna小姐可能會遇到危險的。那麼，想要收集故事這個想法是從哪個時候開始的呢？

Giovanna：一開始就有了哦。

——欸？一開始嗎？

Giovanna：嗯，一開始就有了呢。這裡的情況比較特殊，這一點旅人先生也有深切的體會吧？雖然並非有意為之，但是這個地方和別的世界相連是不可否認的，會遇到來自不同世界的人，當然也能從他們口中聽到從來沒聽過的事情。所以我從接手古書堂那一刻就有這麼一個想法了，收集故事吧，一開始只是作為消閒而已，慢慢好像變成了自己的責任之一了。於是就這樣開始了這樣的工作。「這樣很有趣呢！」於是就開始了。但會產生這樣的想法搞不好是本能也說不定。

——本能啊。會這麼說也肯定有些原因吧？

Giovanna：那個故事可是很長的哦，旅人先生還有這個時間聽下去嗎？從最簡單的層面來說這個故事和我哥哥Giovanni也脫離不了關係。但大概來說，是本能吧。

——時間絕對是足夠的，我已經準備好了呢。（笑）但說起妳和妳的哥哥，有一樣東西讓我在意到現在。Giovanna小姐和Giovanni先生的橙金色挑染是故意的嗎？明明都是一頭漂亮的銀髮，為什麼會想弄出這樣的風格呢？

Giovanna：不是故意的哦，從出生開始就這樣了。

——竟然不是故意的？

Giovanna：嗯，你看吧，Giovanni的挑染和我是極度相似的，但方向是相反的。這是從出生開始就有的特徵，妹妹Margherita倒是沒有這麼一個特徵。

——感覺這是我失禮了，希望妳不會介意分享關於這個挑染的故事。

Giovanna：怎麼可能介意呢？畢竟本來就打算說的。要解釋剛剛說的本能的話，這個挑染的故事是不可或缺的一環。我並不是十分擅長說故事，但我會盡我所能說清楚的。這個是關於我的……不，是我和Giovanni的前世的故事了。

——Giovanna小姐相信前世嗎？

Giovanna：是的。畢竟前世的記憶大部分都留下來了，和前世有關的人和事也出現在自己面前了。我沒有理由不去相信吧？

——原來如此，那請務必告訴我妳的故事。

Giovanna：那是當然的。那麼就從前世的身份講起吧。我和哥哥的前世，名字叫「Gio」，他嘛……是神族的人。

——神？

Giovanna：嗯，神。但這麼說果然還是太概括了，他是「繆斯」，是記錄與詩歌之神。嘛……神只是後世的人給他們冠上的統稱，在我看來感覺比較像精靈呢。他們並不是那種全知全能的存在，「世界的記錄者」這種感覺吧。給世人帶來音樂和故事，將歷史寫下。這是他們的職責。

——原來如此，之前說的本能，就是來自於此吧？

Giovanna：是的，在「Gio」轉世的時候，將這種東西也傳承下來了。

——但「Gio」是妳和妳哥哥的前世，這是將靈魂分裂的概念嗎？

Giovanna：准確來說，我是附屬品，Giovanni才是「Gio」的本體。我是作為「Gio」的記憶和力量的容器誕生的。「Gio」作為神，卻想著轉世為人，他是在逃避呢。從我的記憶中，他就一直看着大地被人類挑起的戰火蹂躪，認識的人，不認識的人，都會漸漸離他遠去。對於他來說，永恆是很痛苦的事情吧。「想要出生在平和的時代」，這種渴望壓過了他的理智，「想要忘記一切」，於是他的朋友Mil做到了，於是就有了我們的誕生。

——將記憶和力量繼承在妳的身上，是這個意思對吧？

Giovanna：是的，Gio大概也沒想到他會以雙胞胎這種形式重生吧？將他的神性和靈力造就另一個肉體，分裂出另一個碎片，這就是我。

——真是任性的神呢。

Giovanna：任性啊，我差點死掉了哦。

——誒？

Giovanna：畢竟這並不是什麼正當重生術，本來擅自背離自己的族人就是被禁止的事，別說把靈魂分裂這種事情了。用某個世界的詞語來說的話，是等同禁忌的存在吧。因為不穩定的話，不僅僅是我們，母親也會死亡。和我們不同，她只是個普通人，只是一個期待著孩子出生的母親而已。

——但你們活下來了。

Giovanna：對，我們活下來了，我和母親、Giovanni都活下來了。連自己最後能夠恢復記憶的可能性都拋棄，以此作為代價，保護了我和母親，Giovanni也幫我承受了一半詛咒。失去了「神性」，我們的身體也承受了變異，這就是為什麼，我們的頭髮被標記了。

——原來如此，頭髮的背後還有這麼一個故事啊。妳想必很困擾吧？

Giovanna：小時候不覺得呢，現在回想起來，或許是小孩子的心性使然吧？明明一直被不是自己的記憶所困擾著，卻覺得那或許是夢也說不定。如果不是Mil出現了，大概我還是維持著「就這麼活下去就可以了」這種心態吧。不需要讓Giovanni知道，畢竟保密本來就是命運賦予我的意義，此外不需要再多做其他事情了。但是Mil終於下界來尋找「Gio」的時候，這個微妙的平衡就被打破了。Mil想要找的，是Gio，不是身為記憶容器的我。但是Giovanni已經不記得他了，記得他的是我。我可是從來沒有被他正視過呢。

——聽起來是一個一言難盡的關係。

Giovanna：這也讓我開始質疑「我」了，我到底除了容器，還是誰呢？如果在我的人生中將屬於「Gio」的成分抽離，我又能是誰呢？這麼一邊思考著，還要一邊防止Giovanni知道Mil的存在，心力交瘁啊。

——困惑而且痛苦著呢……Giovanna小姐。

Giovanna：也是因為這樣，生出了「我才不要當個附屬品」的想法，第一次想要掌握自己的人生，我是我，不是Gio，不是Giovanni，我是Giovanna，一個活在這個世界的人。

——原來如此，後來看見妳和Giovanni先生以及Mil能相處得這麼好，事情看來已經解決了吧？

Giovanna：還是驚動了Giovanni呢。（笑）那是自出生一來第一次看見他那麼生氣吧？面對一位「神」，卻把掛在壁爐上的劍拔出來架在神的脖子上，字句鏗鏘地說著：「那孩子是我的妹妹，和你沒有關係！」什麼的。他這麼說了哦。

——難得在妳口中聽到對Giovanni先生這麼高的評價。Mil很吃驚嗎？

Giovanna：吃驚……才怪呢。這似乎在意料之內呢。「過了這麼久，就算身份改變了，你這婆媽個性依舊沒有改變啊。」這麼說了。還說什麼，對比起來的話，果然Giovanna是成為不了你的。

——啊啦，承認了呢。

Giovanna：對，因為轉生的儀式出了問題才會導致我和Giovanni的詛咒，Mil也一直為這件事擔心了很久，因此才會下界來，原本他是打算靜悄悄把事情解決的，看來是被我弄砸了。（笑）既然Giovanni已經被驚動了，作為保管碎片的我也就沒有繼續這個任務的意義了。所以我把最後一片屬於Gio的碎片，還給Giovanni了。

——但作為「繆斯」的部分，留下來了呢。

Giovanna：作為「賠禮」，大部分的神性和力量依舊保留在我身上了，還被Mil收為了徒弟，學習該怎麼去掌控這一份禮物。至於Giovanni，他說只要留下能夠和Mil見面這種程度就夠了，在這個時代他不需要太強大的力量。力量伴隨的是鬥爭和紛亂，這一點他從前世就已經見識夠了。

——不過，困擾的事還是會有的吧？

Giovanna：啊，當然啊。那可是「繆斯的眼睛」，能夠穿透空間和時間，能夠知曉過去和未來，對於某些存在來說，就算只是半吊子的水平，也是十分有價值的。嘛……只要Mil繼續跟著他，應該會沒事的吧？Mil可是不會允許《所愛之人》收到任何傷害的呢。這間古書堂，可不是隨便就能來撒野的地方。（笑）

——《所愛之人》呢。

Giovanna：對，是字面意思。

——不過這也能夠想像妳的「故事」和Giovanni先生的「音樂」起源於什麼地方了。

Giovanna：因為是「本能」嘛。（笑）儘管箇中的理由有點複雜，但是作為「Gio」的故事已經結束了。《古書堂與貓的物語》，是屬於一個全新的開始。緣分也好，宿命也罷，能夠在這一段人生接受這樣的機遇，也一定有什麼原因才對。儘管仍然不成熟，但Mil和我也隱約感受到了那麼一點點啟示。那就讓我期待一下吧，即將誕生的孩子，那一個值得我花大量篇幅去記錄的《故事》。


	2. 一個客人的回憶

我曾懷疑我是不是在睡夢中來到這一個地方的，畢竟我已經住在這裡十多年了，從童稚未泯之時一直到長大成人為止，我都不記得這條街道的轉角曾經開過這一樣一家舊書店。

它是某天午夜忽然出現的，就在我從某家充斥著灰燼餘香的『黑店』裏逃離出來之後，頭正痛得仿佛要裂開的時候，它闖進了我的視線之內。

它就坐落在這個舊區邊緣街道的轉角，那是一座充滿了英式倫敦風味的三層建築。棕紅磚砌出的磚牆上鑲嵌著黃銅做的花壇和西式欄杆，以金屬雕刻而成的玫瑰花正在深色檀木做成的窗框前盛開。

木門的設計和飄窗是一套的，磨砂玻璃後面能若隱若現地感受到燈光的溫暖，那副光景簡直不像這個時代會有的產物。

我抬頭瞄向了掛在門廊上方那一塊擦得發亮的，以古銅做成的招牌，「諾蘭古書堂」幾個手寫的大字躍然於眼簾之中。手持豎琴的詩人懷抱古書堂的名字與盛開的繁花，仿佛正在向路過的客人招手一般。

我看了看掛在門外的木牌，「Open」的字眼訴說著歡迎的意味，於是我想都沒有想，推開了那一扇仿佛來自舊維多利亞時代的書店店門。

「叮呤——」是銅鈴的聲音。

我原以為這種寫著舊書店的地方，店面一定會很灰暗，沒想到的是，伴隨著木頭和紙的清香，店內的陳設比我想像中顯得明亮而有活力。

印上了淡金色薔薇暗花的棗紅色牆紙包圍了一整個古書堂的空間，沿著正門和我的腳下，繡工精美的手工地毯在木質地板上延伸，曳然停止在桃木做的古典書桌前方。

以蕾絲織出尾鳶花紋裝飾的燈罩下，精緻的玻璃墨水瓶中插著羽毛筆，案上攤開了一本硬皮筆記本，上方的墨水還沒有乾透。

我抬起頭才發現書桌後面還有一個組合櫃，左邊的架子堆放著書籍，右邊的架子堆放著唱片和影像實盤。而中間那個被小布簾裝飾的櫃門後，似乎是一個小型的祭壇？門上刻著的薔薇蓓蕾擋住了視線，我看不清楚。

我的注意力很快就被旁邊那小型的開放式水吧和佔據了店面將近一半面積的書架吸引了。仿佛列出整齊隊伍，幾乎高至天花板的書架，以書目的分類編號排列著，從非小說到小說，從歷史到文學，從藝術到通俗。佔據了這幾個書架大部分位置的，還是神話和歷史古籍，我看了一眼這個酷似十九世紀風格的裝潢，莞爾一笑。這個店主的口味還真是明顯得不得了。

望內走深入了一點，我才發現除了橫排的五個書架，貼著牆壁的部分也有好幾個書架，在最靠近店內角落的位置，一別其他深棕的古木架子，那一個奶油白的書櫃顯得如此獨樹一幟。它就像一個安靜的淑女，優雅地座落在四角鋼琴的旁邊，櫃面雕刻著花與詩人的故事，詩人和古書堂招牌上的一模一樣。

和外面的成書不一樣，列在這一個櫃子裏的，是一本本硬皮封裝的筆記本，有些很厚，有些略薄，有些則是編號相連分成了好幾部。手寫的花體字將數目和日期標注在書脊上，我認的這個字跡，和書桌上的筆記本是一樣的。

「啊啦，是客人？」

身後赫然響起了女性的聲音，把我伸向了書架的手硬生生嚇得縮了回去。我心虛地轉過身來，一位女性的身影映入了眼中。

她身穿著紫色系的西洋禮服裙，腳上的棕色皮靴儘管看出了些歲月的痕跡卻依舊擦得發亮。這位年輕的小姐戴著一副黑框眼鏡，鏡片將湖水藍的眼眸掩了一半。仿佛從文藝復興時期的油畫中走出來的她，被絲絨手套包覆的指尖掂起了裙擺，微躹著，向我行了一個禮。

「歡迎來到諾蘭古書堂，我是此處的店主，Giovanna.Laurant。」

「Gio……啥？」那不是一個常見的名字，記不起來。

「Giovanna。如果太難記的話，請稱呼我為Giokko就好。」

「Giokko……喬子……」我碎碎念著，這一個比較短的暱稱的確容易記許多。

似乎是注意到我在打量她，店主的眼神略顯困擾。「請問我的臉上是不是有東西？」

「沒有！」注意到我自己的確是失禮了，我立刻將目光移開，轉向了那一個特別的書櫃，並且將對於她一頭銀卷髮卻染著金橙色挑染的疑問吞進肚子裏。

「這些都是什麼書嗎？為什麼和外面的不一樣？」我問道。

身後傳來輕笑聲，淡雅的書香越過了我，回過神來店主的手中已經抱著好幾本精裝筆記本。

「既然您有緣來到這裡，那請允許我為您說幾個故事吧。」

「那些躺在櫃子裏的孩子們也會很開心吧？」

「當然，首杯紅茶算是免費的，但甜點的話可要收取一些費用哦。」

紅茶？甜點？這跟舊書店有什麼關係？

直到我跟隨店主走出了書架的隊列，我才後知後覺原來吧臺前方的空間裏，擱下了兩套小沙發和茶几，甚至是靠近窗邊的天鵝絨窗簾旁邊，也設置了兩套卡式的四人座位，真是適合讀書的地方。

玫瑰紅茶的香氣將我從驚訝中拖回現實，茶香混合紙頁的氣味的確能讓人心曠神怡。我抱起了擱在小沙發上的小抱枕，柔軟的觸感讓我想到了長毛貓毛絨絨的腦袋。仿佛在印證我的念頭，我似乎聽見某處傳來了貓叫聲。

「這裡不是舊書店嗎？」我問道。

「是啊。」店主眨了眨眼：「同時也兼具了紅茶館的角色。不這麼做的話我會虧本的。」

真是殘酷的現實。我啜飲杯中的紅茶，花香在口中迴蕩。好喝。

「六月是一個特別的月份呢，薔薇皇家特調茶，僅限六月哦。」店主輕聲碎碎念著，我分不清她到底是不是在向我說話。

「那麼……書。」我指了指茶几上的筆記本，好奇地看向了店主：「這些到底是什麼啊？」

店主微笑地翻開了其中一本：「這是我收錄下來的，來自異世界的故事。」

不可出售， 僅可借閱。它們都是來自異世界的客人，在這裡留下的故事。有些是詩歌，有些是圖畫，有些是幻想，有些是現實。店主是這樣說的。

就像無數河流最終彙聚於海洋一般，那些從時間長河中漂流而來的物語也彙聚在古書堂，成了一本書。

店主拿起了另一本書。

這是一本關於刺客向命運反抗的古書。

這是一個骷髏帶來的關於地下世界的故事。

這一本是關於被迷霧圍繞的故事。

這一本……她拿起了封面繪畫著翼獅子和薔薇花的那一本。

「這一本是來自我最愛的故鄉的故事集。」

店主微笑著，我能想像她到底多愛她口中的「故鄉」。

「那這本呢？」我拿起一本暗紅色的筆記本，翻開了序言，裏面並沒有寫上任何東西。「無字天書？」

「噢……那是一個關於怪盜團的故事。」她回答。

「可是裏面沒寫任何東西啊！」

「那是因為過客尚未來到。」她扶了一下眼鏡，嘴角勾出了笑意：「不過快了，我能聽到他們正在接近的腳步聲了。」店主笑著給我的空茶杯添上了新茶，將這種匪夷所思的事情講的理所當然。

「對了。」她停下了動作，似乎是忽然想起了什麼一般：「下一次再去甘草糖那裡的時候，記得多帶幾個零的錢，你不會後悔的。」

「啥？」

「倒不如說你帶不夠的話那個咒語是不會放你走的。」

等等，我記得我並沒有提到過甘草糖先生的事情。她怎麼知道關於他的事情？

店主眨了眨眼睛：「他那個錢箱的小咒語是我做給他的呀。」

我差點被那一口紅茶嗆死在這一家古書店中……

=END=


	3. 那些訪客的回憶：艾瑞絲的召喚術

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今夜遠道而來的《訪客》，是艾瑞絲，一個有點小迷糊的見習小魔女。  
明明是魔女，但最喜歡的節日卻是聖誕節。  
明明是魔女，但是最近卻想養一隻夜鷹當寵物。  
理由嘛。我想只有Giovanna才知道吧？
> 
> ——貓老大Blanka

「過分！太過分了！教授怎麽可以這樣對我！」

妳重重地把茶杯往桌上一敲，脆弱的陶瓷茶杯發出了清脆的碰撞聲，直接劃破了古書堂慣有的寧靜。儘管薰衣草寧神靜氣的效果似乎發揮了些作用，讓妳不至於直接放火把舊書店燒毀了，但依舊壓抑不住妳心中澎湃的不甘。

畢竟妳是個魔女，貨真價實的小魔女，儘管還在見習當中。

「明明説好了那個召喚術是由我負責的，教授怎麽可以把它交給別人來做！」

妳幾乎是在今日的見習完結之後就立刻闖進了古書堂，氣鼓鼓地連校服都來不及換，甚至連尖頂帽歪向了一邊的事情也沒察覺。

那隻叫Blanka的白色長毛貓抬起頭朝妳的方向看了一眼，幽藍的眼睛帶著睏意。

幸運的是現在是深夜，古書堂的店面裏除了妳和名叫Giovanna的店主以外，并沒有其他人。大概因爲這樣，店主才沒有阻止妳發牢騷。

「這可是很！重！要！的見習啊！」

妳嘟起了嘴，臉頰脹鼓鼓的，開始掰起手指數落起見習生活的倒霉事。妳的見習生活，只不過才剛剛開始。

「不公平！」妳下了定論：「你也是這麽覺得的，對吧？Blanka？」

忽然被點名的Balanka眯了眯眼，最後選擇了把頭埋進抱枕裏頭。

「Giovanna！」妳向店主埋怨貓的不近人情。

店主笑著在妳的紅茶杯上添上了新茶，帶著肉桂和橘皮的香氣，濃烈的聖誕氣息讓妳想起了什麽。妳看了看茶杯，又看了看店主那張笑臉，再次撅起了嘴唇。

「妳又來！！！」

剛張嘴，奶油和巧克力的香甜把妳剩下的怨言堵回了妳的腹中。

「蛋糕好吃嗎？」

店主抽回了手，把耳邊垂下來的那縷橙黃繞到耳後，問道。

妳咬住銀叉，點了點頭。

「還要嗎？」

「要！」

妳脫口而出，想都沒有想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> Ciao，我是Giovanna。  
在FB跟了一個互捏紙娃娃形象的風，於是作死地説會根據捏出來的人設寫百字短打，於是寫著寫著，好像就不止百字了。  
「訪客」和「客人」的意味不一樣，特別指的是一些留下了故事在古書堂的有人設的角色，客人則是指讀者們，儘管可能會出現在故事中，那也是指在讀文章的你們。仔細思考一下之後，決定還是分開吧。  
七位訪客中，這位是第一位，而第二位，正在前往古書堂的路途中。
> 
> 至於貓……在那之後會好好繼續寫Blanka的篇章的。


	4. 那些訪客的回憶：夕暮人偶的鎮魂曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是嗎？  
今天的訪客……有些特別呢。
> 
> \--Blanka

  
  
  
十分難得地，妳到達這一棟英倫式的老舊建築那一刻，就有貓來迎接妳。

是那隻叫Blanka的長毛貓，白得發亮的毛色在月色下很是顯眼。

妳輕笑了聲，從玻璃穹頂下跳下，仿佛一隻白天鵝輕盈地落到水面上，洋裝上的雪紗隨著妳的動作晃了晃，在夜色裏像極了魅影。

位於諾蘭古書堂頂樓的小花園，在夜色中彌漫著清甜的紫羅蘭香味。那隻貓就趴在黝黑的雕花鐵製桌子上，眉間擠在一起，看起來就像一張極度厭世的臉，他那雙幽藍的眼珠子在幽暗的夜色中閃爍著亮光，像鬼火一樣，緊緊地黏在妳的身上不放開。

妳撩起了稍顯亂的鬢髮別在耳後，尋思著是否要先把貓解決，但最後妳還是選擇越過了那一隻長毛貓。

僱主不是讓妳來古書堂做客的，書也好貓也好，從來就不是妳的目標。妳的目標只有那一雙能看透過去和未來的眼睛，被叫做「克利俄的藍寶石」的眼睛。

妳把手伸向了那扇緊閉的大門，卻沒發現貓不見了。

「咯。」

門鎖被妳輕而易舉地扭開了，就像在歡迎闖空門的不速之客一樣。妳暗自訕笑了一聲，這個任務實在過於容易了。盡管如此，在靴子踩上木製樓梯之時，妳的手指從來沒在弩的扳機上離開過。於是橙色的鬼火掠過妳眼際的那一刻，妳往後仰下了腰，躲過了被燒焦的命運。

炙熱的餘溫還停留在妳的髮梢上，妳眼角的餘光補抓到了那一隻白色的貓。

追上去。

妳想都沒有想。

穿過那座昏暗的木樓梯，鞋跟在木板上敲出不友善的脚步聲。沒有燈火照耀的樓梯就似一個往下深陷的螺旋，把妳一步一步吸進去。妳邁步追著白貓，卻發現怎樣也抓不住那個如鬼魅一樣的身影。

拉開樓梯盡頭的門，妳的視線終於豁然開朗，書卷和紅茶的香味包覆了妳的感官。

男子修長的背影映入眼簾，他向妳投來回眸的眼神，那雙湛藍的眼瞳像極了一汪清澈的水。

像極了一汪水，觸手可及。

妳幾乎是立刻就躍上了那張桃木做的書桌，借力撲向了妳的獵物，也不管他是否來得及反應。他的脖子輕而易舉地落入了妳的掌心，纖弱得仿佛妳隨手一用力就能捏斷。妳的確沒留情，指關節簌地收緊，幽藍的電光從妳的指尖蹦出，為幽暗的舊書店添上了一抹突兀的閃光。

不知何處掛起了風，書頁嘩啦啦地響。妳和青年雙雙墜進了那條在他背後驀然出現的裂縫，他緊扣住妳的手腕，妳竟然掙脫不開。

妳從來就是一個以殺伐為生的人偶，從容不迫，但妳竟然輕易地中計了。落地的那一刻，妳好不容易穩住了身體。

比深淵還要濃厚的黑掩蓋了妳的視線，無論如何將夜視的性能擴大，妳也無法看清這裡分毫。恐懼像黑泥一般，既濃稠又黏膩地纏上了妳的感知，妳嘗試張了張嘴，喉嚨發不出任何聲音。

「啊......沒問親愛的這到底該怎麼處理......」

青年慵懶地開口了，卻不是妳印象中的青年。不，打從一開始他就不是妳認知中的青年。那如雙深沉的眼睛，甚至沒有看向妳，那是藏在深潭裡的謊言。

瓷白的手彷彿惡作劇一般，伸到妳的眼前，戳了一下妳的額頭。

程序錯亂，意義不明，妳的機能無法啟動。

「嘛......無所謂。」

青年對妳說道，又或者他不過是在自言自語而已。

「歡迎來到甘草糖的世界<地獄>。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=  
呼……拖得有點久，這篇也完成了。  
這次的角色有點特別，畢竟這孩子的原型我很早之前就幫她寫過一個人設了，結果人物基調定性之後一去不復返。  
黑得像深淵一樣，如果遇上一個更黑的，還很惡趣味的，會怎樣？  
嗯，就把甘草糖也拉下水了|D  
By the way……說好的百字短打呢？怎麽越寫越長？？？？


End file.
